


Cargas sobre los hombros

by cabsmz_327



Series: Seis de cuervos [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, little angst, mostly jesperxwylan fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabsmz_327/pseuds/cabsmz_327
Summary: Hi! Second part of the series! This one is a Jesper and Wylan one-shot. There are spoilers from Six of Crows and Crooked Kingdom. Hope you like it!! <3
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Series: Seis de cuervos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954558
Kudos: 4





	Cargas sobre los hombros

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Second part of the series! This one is a Jesper and Wylan one-shot. There are spoilers from Six of Crows and Crooked Kingdom. Hope you like it!! <3

—¿Cuánto queda para llegar? —preguntó Jesper con tono aburrido mientras acariciaba uno de sus revólveres. Estaba sentado en uno de los dos bancos que había en la parte de atrás del carromato en el que viajaban.

—Solo llevamos la mitad del camino, Jesper —le dijo Wylan, sentado en el banco enfrente del chico, con tono irritado—. Es la tercera vez que preguntas.

Un brusco bache en la calzada hizo que el arma que Jesper estaba sosteniendo casi se le escapase de las manos. Se echó hacia delante precipitadamente y lo apretó contra su pecho, aliviado y un tanto avergonzado por su embarazoso espectáculo.

—¿Me cogerías así a mí también si yo me cayese del carro? —le preguntó el hijo de mercader con un tono pícaro que, ahora que estaba a solas con Jesper, utilizaba con total libertad.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó él haciendo un gesto con la mano como si la simple pregunta le ofendiese.

—¿Dejarías tus pistolas por mí? —le insistió Wylan con una ceja alzada en gesto de escepticismo.

—P-pues claro —afirmó Jesper con un tartamudeo delator.

—¿Incluso si un ladrón se subiese al carro mientras yo estoy en el suelo para robártelas? —le presionó acercando su cabeza hacia el zemeni sin perder el contacto visual.

—B-bueno, supongo que cogería los revólveres y luego bajaría a por ti. —Hizo una pausa, nervioso—. Quiero decir, si el ladrón quisiese robarme mis pistolas, lo mejor sería cogerlas y dispararle, ¿no?

—¿Y si hubiese dos ladrones, y uno fuese a por las pistolas y otro a por mí?

En ese punto, una gota de sudor le caía por la frente, y se esforzaba por no apartar la mirada mientras se tiraba del cuello de la camisa. Wylan solo estaba molestando a Jesper a propósito. Le divertía hacerle sufrir un poco, igual que Jesper le hizo sufrir a él cuando llegó a la banda por primera vez. Sin embargo, parecía que la broma había afectado a Jesper más de lo que había imaginado. Abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir, y se le veía apurado.

Wylan sonrió con dulzura ante la imagen y se levantó para sentarse en su regazo. Jesper le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras el chico, que todavía conservaba su apariencia de shu, le daba un beso cariñoso en la frente. Su relación estaba en un punto extraño: eran más que amigos, eso estaba claro, pero eran demasiado tímidos como para dar ningún paso, y menos si pasaban el día entero con los Despojos. Ni siquiera se habían besado ni una sola vez.

—Estaba bromeando. A pesar de que caerme del carro es algo bastante probable debido a mi torpeza, no creo que ningún ladrón nos asalte de camino a un asilo. Además, podría esperar un par de segundos para que cogieses tus armas antes de venir a por mí.

Jesper le apretó más fuerte.

—Si me vuelves a hacer bromas de estas, quizá me plantee dejarte despatarrado en el suelo, mercadercillo. —Jesper parecía haber vuelto a su tono jocoso habitual, pero si Wylan hubiese mirado más fijamente en ese preciso momento, habría visto un brillo triste y afligido en sus bonitos ojos negros.

—Buenos días —les recibió una de las trabajadoras del asilo donde vivía la madre de Wylan, Maya Hendriks, desde que Jan van Eck la abandonase allí a su suerte—. Maya se ha despertado muy contenta hoy; está entusiasmada por su visita.

Wylan también estaba entusiasmado. Jesper y él se habían escapado del Listón para visitar a su madre mientras Kaz y el resto del equipo seguían desarrollando el plan para recuperar el dinero que van Eck les había prometido.

Kaz no tomaba muy en serio a Jesper y a Wylan, así que no les echarían en falta. A Wylan le seguían viendo la mayoría del tiempo como el niño hijo de mercader que solo sabía tocar la flauta y hacer bombas, y en cuanto a Jesper, desde que Inej fue secuestrada debido a la información que se le escapó en una partida de cartas, Kaz ya no confiaba en él como antes. Jesper estaba un poco resentido por eso. ¿En serio planeaba guardarle rencor para siempre? Quizá si hubiese sido Nina, ¡o Matthias!, a quien hubiesen secuestrado, no se habría enfurecido tanto. Pero Inej... Inej siempre había sido el punto débil de Kaz. Incluso desde antes de que van Eck les tendiera la emboscada. Incluso desde antes de que estuviese a punto de morir. Debería haber supuesto que, si ya antes de entrar a la Corte de Hielo confiaba más en el Espectro que en él, después de lo que pasó su confianza se quebraría para siempre. Pero eso no hacía que doliera menos.

Solo le habían contado que iban a visitar a la madre de Wylan a Inej, para que nadie se preocupase en el caso de que alguien les necesitase. Sabían que Inej no se lo contaría a Kaz a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario; aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá ese demonio de manos enguantadas ya lo sabía desde antes de que pusiesen un pie fuera de Ketterdam.

La trabajadora del asilo los llevó por un pasillo hacia el enorme jardín donde le gustaba pintar a Maya, la madre de Wylan. La última vez que habían estado allí pensaban que estaban visitando un cementerio, y su único plan era dejar un ramo de flores en la supuesta tumba de Maya. Jesper esperaba que esta vez fuese algo mejor que la anterior. Miró a Wylan, que intentaba esconder sin éxito sus nervios. La última vez que vio a su madre, le prometió que la sacaría de ese solitario lugar, y aún conservaba esa promesa, aunque no podría hacerlo hasta que todo el problema con su padre se hubiese solucionado.

Salieron al jardín y la mujer les señaló la silla donde estaba sentada Maya Hendriks, con un lienzo y una mesilla llena de pinturas delante. Wylan miró a Jesper, con un brillo nervioso en los ojos, y él se acercó de una zancada y le cogió de la mano con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ese chico iba a arruinar su reputación como alguien les viese así.

Se dirigieron hacia la mujer, y cuando estuvieron a poca distancia, pudieron ver el cuadro que estaba pintando. Wylan apretó la mano inconscientemente cuando lo vio. Era un retrato de Jan van Eck, el que fue su marido hasta que este la encerró en el psiquiátrico fingiendo su muerte como castigo por la dislexia de su hijo y para no recibir malas críticas cuando empezase a aparecer en público con su más reciente mujer, Alys.

Encima del retrato, había empezado a pintar con una gran brocha, tapando su imagen con densa pintura negra. Y cuando la hubo cubierto por completo, dibujó unas hermosas flores encima, altas como la lavanda en el campo que rodeaba el asilo.

—Mamá.

La mujer se giró ante el sonido de la voz de su hijo.

—Wylan. —Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al ver al chico. Incluso con la apariencia de Yul-Bayur que le había confeccionado Nina para engañar a van Eck, su madre le había reconocido cuando le vio por primera vez, y lo seguía haciendo ahora. Dejó el pincel en la mesilla—. Estoy deseando poder ver otra vez tus rizos pelirrojos.

—Por Ghezen, yo también —dijo Jesper, dándole la razón a la mujer—. Y sus pecas, me encantan sus pecas.

—Y sus ojos azules —dijo Maya con una sonrisa que formaba arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, del mismo color que los de su hijo.

—Sip. Eso también.

Wylan no fue capaz de decir nada, con las mejillas rojas como tomates.

—¿Qué tal estás, madre? —dijo finalmente mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de ella y le cogía una mano.

—Bien, hijo. Estoy bien. Creo que no he estado mejor en mucho tiempo. Pero hablemos de ti. La última vez apenas pude preguntarte nada. ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Cómo van tus estudios con la flauta?

Wylan adoptó un gesto compungido. No quería contarle que su padre había mandado a gente a matarle, ni que se había unido a una banda callejera, asaltado una prisión, secuestrado a un shu y sido engañado. No, no podía contarle nada de eso, al menos por ahora.

Jesper acudió en su rescate.

—Su hijo toca la flauta _de maravilla_ , señora Hendriks —dijo gesticulando exageradamente con las manos—. Es una verdadera delicia para los oídos escucharle tocar ese hermoso instrumento.

—Oh, sí, mi Wylan siempre ha sido un gran músico, ¿verdad que sí?

Wylan solo sonrió, avergonzado por la atención. Jesper tuvo que contenerse para no hacer un comentario sobre su bochorno enfrente de su madre.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo conociste a este chico, Wylan? Parece encantador.

Jesper hizo un gesto de falsa modestia.

—Pues... —Wylan se rascó la nuca, apurado— L-le conocí en... Le conocí en un... salón de juego —dijo apresuradamente. No se le había ocurrido ningún lugar mejor; la imaginación no era su punto fuerte. Sintió la mirada de Jesper sobre él.

—¿En un salón de juego? —repitió la madre del chico, sorprendida— No sabía que te gustasen los juegos de cartas.

—N-no, no lo hacen, yo...

—¿Acaso te has metido en apuestas, hijo? —dice mirando a Wylan con un esto de genuina preocupación—. Ya sabes que son peligrosas. Hay gente que se deja llevar demasiado por el juego y desarrolla una adicción. Debes tener cuidado.

Wylan miró a Jesper, que observaba los campos del asilo con bastante incomodidad.

—B-bueno, yo...

—Nos conocimos de casualidad —intervino entonces Jesper, sin revelar ninguna emoción en su rostro. Wylan le miró con algo de arrepentimiento, pero Jesper seguía mirando los campos con los labios apretados—. Él estaba pasando por allí cuando justo salí yo de un salón de juego. Se había perdido, así que le enseñé el camino a casa.

—Ooh... —dijo la mujer, enternecida (y visiblemente aliviada) con el relato—. Parecéis muy buenos amigos, chicos; es una suerte encontrar gente así en la vida.

Wylan enrojeció más todavía al oír la palabra «amigos». Miró a Jesper, pero cuando este le miró de vuelta, estaba serio, y su mirada era indescifrable. Parecía que la conversación no podía ir peor.

—Bueno, y... ¿Has pintado mucho últimamente, madre? —preguntó Wylan, y ella le respondió enumerándole cada uno de los cuadros que almacenaba en su habitación.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron conversando, hasta que se hizo tarde y Maya empezó a sentirse cansada. Jesper se mostraba inusualmente callado, y solo sonrió cuando se despidió de la mujer con un afable abrazo.

Tras dejar a la mujer en su habitación, la trabajadora que les había llevado al jardín llamó a Wylan para, según ella, «hablar de unos asuntos».

—Te esperaré fuera —le dijo Jesper mientras se volvía a poner el cinturón con sus pistolas, que había escondido bajo su abrigo para no asustar a la madre de Wylan. Este último asintió, preocupado por el zemeni. Había algo que claramente le había afectado. ¿Habría sido lo que había dicho su madre los salones de juego? Wylan no había pensado que aquello le pudiese herir porque siempre hablaba abiertamente de sus numerosas partidas de cartas, incluso cuando perdía. Quizá había sido la forma en que su madre les había llamado: amigos. ¿Pensaría que Wylan debería haberle dicho que eran... algo más? Pero eso no tenía sentido, si ni siquiera ellos sabían qué eran todavía. Entonces, ¿qué le pasaba?

La trabajadora del psiquiátrico le llevó a un mostrador, donde sacó un libro de gran tamaño.

—Verá... El señor van Eck siempre envía un sobre con el importe correspondiente por la estancia de Maya Hendriks en el asilo. Recibimos el dinero hacia finales de cada mes. Pero el mes pasado no recibimos ninguno.

Wylan abrió la boca con estupefacción. ¿Ahora su padre ya ni siquiera se dignaba a pagar el lugar donde vivía su exesposa? ¿Acaso no le importaba que muriese?

La mujer continuó antes de que pudiese decir nada.

—Eso no es un problema todavía, porque cuando ingresó a su mujer pagó el doble de lo que pedimos, lo que significa que la factura del mes pasado queda pagada con el dinero que sobró al principio. Pero es muy inusual que un mercader como su padre se olvide de pagar la cuota del mes. Nos preguntábamos si usted sabe algo de esto.

Wylan cierra la boca, procesando la información.

—Yo... Hace bastante que no hablo con mi padre. No sé decirles el motivo por el cual no ha enviado el dinero... Últimamente se ha estado metiendo en algunos asuntos un tanto... preocupantes.

Menuda forma de resumir la clase de asuntos en los que estaba metido van Eck. Sin embargo, la mujer no hizo ninguna pregunta.

—Bien, entonces voy a necesitar recoger sus datos, ya sabe, solo en el caso de que su padre haya decidido dejar de pagar. Si no recibimos el dinero, no podremos mantener a Maya aquí.

Wylan asintió, a pesar de que él no tenía ninguna manera de pagar ese dinero, por lo menos hasta que no se repartiesen el botín (si es que lo conseguían y vivían para contarlo), y la mujer abrió el libro por una página concreta y se lo pasó, junto con una pluma.

—Tome, debe rellenar esta ficha y firmar abajo del todo. Mientras tanto, si me permite, tengo que comprobar cómo está uno de los huéspedes.

—Claro...

Wylan acercó sus manos temblorosas al voluminoso libro. Miró la ficha que tenía que rellenar, sin comprender ni una sola de las palabras escritas. Solo veía letras que se amontonaban y que no sabía descifrar. Dibujos que no comprendía. Soltó un quejido de pura desesperación. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué? Su incapacidad para leer era uno de los motivos por los que su padre había encerrado allí a su madre, y quizá ahora sería el motivo que la pusiera en la calle, sin ningún lugar donde vivir.

Volvió a mirar la página, pero era inútil. No comprendía nada. No sabía leer. Sintió que la desesperación y la impotencia le llenaban por no saber realizar una tarea tan sencilla. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las derramó. Aprovechando que la mujer se había marchado, salió del asilo, buscando a Jesper. Sin embargo, este no estaba allí. El carro que les había traído hasta allí seguía en la calzada, con el conductor dormitando en el asiento delantero, pero el chico de piel oscura no estaba en ninguna parte.

—¡Jesper! —le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Dónde se había metido? Se planteó preguntarle al conductor, pero si había estado dormido no podría decirle dónde estaba el chico— ¡Jesper!

Con los hombros hundidos, volvió al interior. Apoyo los codos en el mostrador y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Su padre tenía razón: era un inútil. Un completo inútil.

La mujer que le había atendido llegó un poco después, y se encontró a Wylan con expresión abatida frente al libro.

—Perdone... —le dijo a la mujer— He olvidado mis gafas. No soy capaz de leer sin ellas.

La mujer se mostró más que dispuesta a leerle la ficha y escribir todos sus datos por él. Sin embargo, la vergüenza de Wylan no disminuyó. Se dio cuenta de que nunca se atrevería a decirle a alguien que no sabía leer. Siempre escondería la verdad. Porque la gente no se comportaba igual si le decías que te habías olvidado las gafas, que si les decías que no sabías leer. En cuanto supiesen eso sobre él, todas sus miradas adquirirían otro matiz, probablemente condescendiente o de desprecio, y quizá fuese un cobarde, pero Wylan no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar eso.

Cuando hubieron terminado, se despidió de la mujer con una sonrisa tensa y salió del asilo. Esta vez, Jesper estaba apoyado en el carromato, esperando bajo el sol acuciante.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Wylan cuando llegó hasta él, utilizando un tono que salió con más reprobación de la que deseaba. Jesper parpadeó, sorprendido.

Wylan pasó por su lado y se subió al vehículo, sentándose en un banco con las manos temblando. La verdad es que tenía ganas de llorar.

Jesper subió detrás de él, y se sentó enfrente suyo sin apartar la vista de él, probablemente intentando comprender qué había hecho mal.

—Solo había ido a dar una vuelta por el campo que hay detrás del asilo.

—Te necesitaba allí dentro, Jesper —se le quebró la voz a mitad de la frase. No quería mirar al otro chico por miedo a que las lágrimas saliesen y ya no pudiese pararlas—. Tenía que rellenar una ficha. Y no tenía ni idea de lo que ponía en la maldita hoja. Salí a buscarte, pero no estabas aquí.

El carro se puso en marcha, y durante unos segundos solo se oyó el trote del caballo y el ruido de las ruedas contra la tierra del camino.

—Wylan... Lo siento mucho, yo... Lo siento.

Wylan suspiró y negó con la cabeza, todavía afectado. La imagen de todas las cartas que su padre le mandó después de escaparse, para recordarle el motivo por el que no le quería, no le dejaban pensar en nada más. Esas cartas eran un cruel castigo, y en ese momento, como en muchos otros, Wylan sintió que lo merecía.

—Lo siento mucho. —Jesper dejó escapar esas palabras en un suspiro lastimero que hizo levantar la cabeza a Wylan. Se encontró con una imagen que nunca antes había visto. El Jesper carismático, burlón y despreocupado se había desvanecido, dejando a un chico con la cara entre las manos y una carga invisible sobre los hombros—. Siento mucho no ser suficiente para ti.

Su voz estrangulada le indicó que estaba llorando. Wylan, perplejo por sus últimas palabras, agarró las manos de Jesper y le levantó la cara. Un par de lágrimas corrían por sus oscuras mejillas haciendo brillar su piel.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le preguntó— Eso... Eso es ridículo.

—No soy bueno para ti. —Se secó las lágrimas y enderezó la espalda, echando la cabeza para atrás— Antes básicamente he dicho que cogería mis pistolas antes que a ti. Y luego, tu madre te ha advertido de las personas como yo: consumidas por el juego. Y tiene razón. Cuando estoy jugando... Cuando estoy jugando apostaría cualquier cosa con tal de ganar. Me convierto en una persona que no piensa en nada más que en el juego. Mira lo que pasó con Inej. Kaz me odia, y ahora seguro que tú también. No quiero que tengas que lidiar con una persona como yo, Wylan. No soy bueno para ti. No soy bueno, no soy bueno...

Wylan estaba asustado. Realmente estaba asustado por la angustia y el desprecio hacia sí mismo que había en la voz de Jesper. Había caído en una espiral, y no fue capaz de parar de repetir esas palabras — _no soy bueno para ti, no soy bueno para ti, no soy bueno para ti_ — hasta que sus lágrimas le cerraron la garganta y no pudo decir nada más. Wylan comprendió entonces la carga que había sobre sus hombros, lo que le había hecho estar así de serio la mitad del día: Jesper pensaba que él mismo era la carga sobre los hombros de los demás. Que lo hacía todo mal. Que había puesto en peligro a sus mejores amigos. Que había abandonado a Wylan en un momento en el que le necesitaba. Que no servía para nada más que para apostar... y perder.

No era un sentimiento desconocido para Wylan. Él se había sentido así cada vez que recibía una mirada de desprecio o exasperación por parte de su padre y de sus profesores. Él también se había sentido —y se sentía— como un completo fracaso. Y era un sentimiento ciertamente horrible.

Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a Jesper, que parecía estar ahogándose en sus lágrimas. Nunca le había visto llorar, y mucho menos de esa forma. Le estaba rompiendo el corazón de una forma totalmente desconocida para él.

Cogió las manos de Jesper y las envolvió con las suyas.

—Jesper.

Él negó con la cabeza, con el rostro contraído en un gesto de pura agonía. Wylan sintió cómo él empezaba también a derramar lágrimas, sobrecogido por el estado en el que se encontraba el chico.

—Jesper —le volvió a llamar—. Jesper, mírame.

Finalmente lo hizo. Sus ojos negros estaban inundados en lágrimas, y un tanto enrojecidos.

—Jesper. Pues claro que eres suficiente. Eres más que suficiente. Probablemente seas de las personas a las que más quiero en el mundo, imagínate. No quiero que digas eso otra vez, ¿me oyes? —Para lo torpe y tímido que solía ser el chico, en ese momento pronunciaba cada palabra con una firmeza y una seguridad inusitadas, haciendo que Jesper ni siquiera dudase de la veracidad de sus afirmaciones—. Lo del carro era una broma. Sé perfectamente que me cogerías, con tus revólveres o sin ellos, y eso es suficiente. Y es cierto que has cometido errores por culpa de tu adicción. Pero, como dijo Inej, lo que tienes es como una enfermedad. Una que se puede curar.

Jesper ya estaba más calmado, y respiraba con normalidad, mirando al suelo.

—Hay una frase que me solía decir mi madre de pequeño... Ella siempre sabe qué decir en el momento adecuado. Decía: “Debes aprender de tus errores, Wylan, y después olvidarlos. No puedes dejar que te consuman”. Siempre he acostumbrado a culparme más de lo necesario por las cosas que he hecho mal, incluso si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces...

—Eres un masoquista —murmuró Jesper, y Wylan suelta una carcajada.

—Sí, lo soy. El caso es que lo hecho, hecho está. Solo tienes que concentrarte en no repetirlo.

Jesper le apretó las manos como signo de gratitud, y entonces las soltó, se estiró y empezó a hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Por Ghezen —exclamó entonces, sobresaltando a Wylan—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué es esta agua que cae por mi cara? ¿Acaso ha llovido?

Wylan pone los ojos en blanco. Bonita forma de arruinar un momento emotivo.

—En realidad, creo que eso son tus lágri...

—¿Qué? —exclama exageradamente— Si ibas a decir lo que creo que ibas a decir, déjame decirte que estás totalmente equivocado. Jesper Fahey no llora, ¡la gente llora cuando presencia su belleza!

—Claro.

Como parecía que el momento de confesiones había acabado, Wylan se levantó para sentarse de nuevo en el otro banco, pero Jesper tiró bruscamente de él haciéndole caer sobre su regazo antes de que pudiese alcanzar su objetivo. Wylan le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Siento no haber estado allí, mercadercillo —le murmuró Jesper, y entonces hizo algo que Wylan no habría esperado nunca, a pesar de que lo había imaginado cientos de veces.

Le besó.

Puso una mano en la nuca de Wylan y posó sus labios sobre los suyos durante un par de segundos. Cuando se retiró y abrió los ojos se encontró a Wylan ojiplático y con las mejillas calentándose como un termómetro dentro de una olla de agua hirviendo. Sus labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa, y Jesper lo aprovechó para besarle otra vez, con más ansia, con más ganas. Wylan reaccionó por fin y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del chico de piel oscura mientras se apretaba contra él, moviendo con torpeza los labios contra los suyos.

Se besaron de nuevo, y luego otra vez, y otra.

Cuando se separaron por fin, Wylan se recostó sobre el hombro del zemeni, sintiendo que un par de lágrimas volvían a brotar en sus ojos, pero por motivos muy diferentes. Se sentía más feliz de lo que se había sentido desde hacía años, cuando todavía era pequeño. Parecía que todas esas cargas sobre sus hombros, que tantas lágrimas les habían hecho derramar hace unos minutos, se habían desvanecido como semillas llevadas por el viento.

Jesper le había ayudado, le había consolado con sus besos, y Wylan le había consolado a él. Ese tipo de conexión, esa calidez que había sentido en su pecho, era algo que había olvidado hace años, cuando su madre desapareció y su infancia se acabó. No recordaba lo que era sentirse querido, y comprendido. Y Jesper se lo había devuelto. Y Wylan a él. Y eso le hacía latir el corazón tan rápido que pensaba que podría morirse allí mismo.

—Bueno —suspiró Jesper, y Wylan notó la vibración de su pecho contra su espalda—. ¿Quién de los dos le va a explicar a tu madre qué clase de “amigos” somos?


End file.
